Surprise sleepover
by darknessenvelopsme
Summary: Basically this is all lemons between Clary and Jace, with some added drama! There is adult content so read at your own risk, you've been warned, read and review ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I don't own the mortal instruments props to Cassandra Clare. This is my first Mortal instruments fan fiction and my first lemons one so leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**

He hadn't expected her to be there, he'd thought she'd gone home after her long day of training with Isabelle since Isabelle had insisted she could do a better job then Jace could when it came to training Clary to become a shadow hunter. Not wanting to fight about it he'd given up rather quickly agreeing to split Clary's time equally between the two of them.

He walked to the edge of the bed and looked at Clary's sleeping form, her arms were underneath the pillow, and she was only wearing from what he could tell were her underwear and his white t-shirt. He and Clary had never done anything beyond extremely heated making out, she was always too shy to go any farther than that and he had respected her wishes to wait but sometimes she'd grind her small hips against him while they kissed making the temptation too great and he'd been forced to stop the kiss. Seeing her in nothing but her small black lace panties and his shirt pulled just above her waist line revealing a flat stomach drove him crazy.

He reached over to her and brushed a strand of her red hair away from her delicate face before removing the shirt he'd been wearing and his pants, wearing nothing but his boxers he pulled the covers aside and climbed in beside Clary.

She was facing away from him and he was still wide awake from his training so there was nothing for him to do but take in her small form. Her hips had gotten curvier and the training had done wonders for her ass, filling it out and giving it a rounder, plumper shape. His hands began to itch as he imagined running them along the soft flesh and making her moan with desire.

His gaze traveled upwards to the little dimples on her lower back that he wanted to kiss, she moaned quietly in her sleep making his member twitch slightly._ Damnit_ he thought to himself trying to think of something else, like training, throwing knives and doing rolls, then his mind wandered to training with Clary and the way she'd smile triumphantly at him when she finally mastered something.

He stopped that thought before he went too far and started undressing her in his mind. He focused on his breathing and slicing demons in half until finally the throbbing hidden beneath his boxers became bearable and had gone almost completely. When he'd finally calmed down and decided it would be a good time to try and sleep Clary rolled over so she was now facing him, the motion had not only pulled the shirt upwards even more but pulled it taught against her breasts making him suck in a breath.

He did as he'd done from the back unable to contain himself. He started at her long slender legs that she once wrapped around his hips causing him to moan into his pillow. He looked over again his gaze sliding up her milky thighs to her abdomen and he kept going until his eyes stopped at her breasts.

Her clothes were deceiving always making them look smaller than they really were, she looked to be about a B cup when she was in her shadow hunting gear but wearing nothing but his t-shirt he could see that she was most definitely a C and he also noticed she was cold by the way her nipple were erect and gently poking through the fabric.

He lifted his eyes to her sleeping face, her long eyelashes that brushed along her cheeks and her slightly curly red hair that fell lightly around her face, that was sprinkled with freckles. His gaze rested on her full pink lips that he desperately wanted to kiss and moan against but knew he wouldn't dare for the risk he'd make her think he was forcing her into something she wasn't ready for.

Suddenly her eyes started to slowly flutter open and he was looking into her beautiful irises.

"When did you come in?" She whispered to him her voice thick with sleep. He didn't answer just continued to look at her taking in her appearance, "Jace?" she asked. Something about the way she half whispered his name from across the bed made his heart jump and his member twitch back to life. "Is something wrong?" she asked sitting up her red hair falling over her shoulder as she propped herself up on her left forearm. "No nothings wrong I just missed you today" he answered trying not to let his shaky breathing become obvious.

Clary being more awake now took in Jace, he wasn't wearing a shirt so his long, arms which were corded with muscle from years of training were resting across his tight stomach, his abs contracting with every deep breath that he took. He wasn't wearing any pants and she let her eyes wander to the bulge that had appeared in his boxers, despite everything she found herself wanting to reach out and touch him there. She remembered once she was with Simon and his friends had been talking about what it was like to have an erection and do nothing about it, she also remembered them saying that's why their hands were always down their pants.

She bit her lip trying to resist the temptation and brought her eyes back to his. Jace however was not oblivious to the way Clary had taken in his lack of clothes and felt a smirk pull at his lips. He felt himself harden even more when she bit her lip and brought her eyes back up to meet his.

They sat like that looking at each other silently until Clary reached over and placed her right hand on Jace's cheek before lightly pressing her lips to his. The kiss was soft, tentative, but it was all Jace needed to completely lose himself.

He felt himself harden and twitch as Clary shifted so she was straddling him her hips hovering just above his. His hands left his stomach and started on the back of Clary's thighs then sliding up to her ass where he began to massage it and squeeze it gently unsure if Clary was okay with it. He grew more bold and lifted his hands from her round behind and worked his way up her hips to the hem of his shirt she still had on. Not sure if she was ready to take it off yet Jace instead continued his way up and under the shirt and grasped both of Clary's breast gently in his hands. He let his hands explore the area feeling every part of her chest and then decided to use his first finger and thumb and work her nipples between them, Clary let out a moan when he started to apply pressure eliciting a moan from his own throat and causing him to twitch again.

The throbbing between Clary's legs had grown uncomfortable and she felt like she needed pressure there _now_, but the way Jace skillfully moved his hands against her breast felt so good she wasn't ready for him to stop, she removed her hands from where they were tangled in his hair and sat back feeling the bulge in his pants pressed against her core, she reached down and pulled off her shirt throwing it to the side of the bed before gently grinding her hips against his causing him to moan loudly before she pressed her mouth to his again putting both her hands on his chest forcing him against the bed.

Surprised by her aggressiveness he moaned again his hands sliding back down her body.

He flipped them quickly so she was now on the bottom and his hard body was pressed against her his hands on either side of her head in an attempt to keep most of his weight off of her. She pulled him down to her again so they were kissing more desperately than they ever had before. Jace licked along the seam of her lips begging for entrance until she finally parted to lips allowing his tongue entrance, he sucked and flicked along her mouth and lips causing her to moan quietly which wasn't quite the sound Jace wanted, he wanted her gasping for air and screaming his name as he thrust his hard throbbing erection into her core.

The feeling in between Clary's legs gave no sign of leaving it was to the point that all she could think about was applying pressure no matter where she had to get it, she lifted her hips to Jaces letting him know it was okay and she was ready for this, but he knew he had to take it slowly or he'd ravage her.

He forced her hips back against the bed with his before he started rocking his throbbing cock against he core applying pressure when he went over her clit making her moan louder, he continued his humping motion until finally Clary couldn't take it anymore "please Jace" she whispered. He almost came hearing her say that, "please what Clary?" he asked deviously. Jace knew he was being mean but she had no idea what her voice was doing to him in this moment and he just needed to hear her say it, "please Jace" she whimpered "I want you inside of me".

He kissed her lips once more before he started trailing kisses down her jaw to her throat where he began to suck on her collar bone, he continued his decent to her chest where he sucked on her left nipple until it was erect, he then moved to the right while flicking the left with index finger making her moan and press herself against him again. Once both of her nipples were erect he moved his mouth across her abdomen to the waist band of her panties, he heard her suck in a breath as he took the hem in his teeth and began to pull them down past her legs and pulled them onto the floor.

Her legs were pulled together at this point, so kneeling at the foot of the bed Jace took one calf in either hand and gently pulled her legs apart revealing her center, dripping and wet just calling for him to taste it.

He knelt forward until he was just centimeters from her most sensitive area and he blew hot breath against her clit she groaned wrapping her slender fingers into the sheets. "Jace" she whined lifting her hips slightly. He finally extended his tongue and began to expertly lick from the bottom of her folds through the center where he swirled his tongue in a small circle before coming to her clit where he began to suck and tease it with his teeth. "Oh god Jace...pl-please harder" she moaned as he picked up the pace.

She started to move her hips in time with his stroking moving faster and faster as she neared her climax, Jace felt her whole body tense because she was about to come and at the last minute he pulled away licking his lips.

Clary was still in a daze her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to compose herself "why? Why did you stop?" she asked looking up into his brilliant eyes. "Not yet" he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

He pulled off his boxers exposing himself and he looked down at Clary. "Oh my that's a lot bigger than I thought" she gaped at his throbbing erection her hands tapping against her thighs. Slowly she lifted her left hand and reached out, she grasped him at the base causing his whole body to tense at the sudden contact, she slid her hand up and down the length slowly before picking up speed then she would go loose at the base and squeeze him tight near the head making him suck in a breath.

"Clary" he said his voice raspy, his eyes dark with desire. "I want you Clary" he said lifting her chin to kiss her hard slipping his tongue into her mouth.

He pressed himself onto her making her lie down so he was again over top of her, he placed himself at her entrance and looked her in the eyes "You ready?" he asked barely keeping himself from plunging inside of her. She nodded biting her lip nervously, taking a quick breath he pressed himself into her feeling her walls clench as he thrust deeper and deeper until he hit a small barrier.

"Clary this might hurt" Jace said quietly letting her make the decision. She looked down between their bodies then back at his angelic face "just be gentle" she whimpered before he pulled back and thrust into her hard. She let out a yelp and curled in on herself trying to shut her legs but was unable to with Jace positioned in between them.

"Shhh it'll be okay, just wait for a second and try not to move" he cooed from above her reaching his hand up to wipe a tear that slid down her pale cheeks.

After sitting inside of her for a minute she slowly moved her hips up towards him almost making him collapse on top of her from the sudden sensation. "It doesn't hurt so bad anymore" she said lifting her hips once again towards his making him groan. Unable to wait any longer he pulled out only to push back in slowly "oooh Jace" she moaned grabbing onto his arms, he pulled back again then a little faster pushed back into her.

He continued like that with a slow pace until he felt her relax against him and he picked up speed. It started with his lips pressed to her cheek moving to suck the sensitive spot on her neck before pulling back then driving his member into her. "Oh god" she cried throwing her head back against the pillow while he did it over and over again. She held onto both of his arms bracing herself then began to meet Jace's thrusts with quick hard thrusts of her own slamming her hips into his digging her finger nails into his arms. "Jace, h-harder" she groaned as he rotated his hips in a circle reaching deep inside of her. "Oh god Clary you feel so fucking good" he moaned against her neck his hair pasted to his head. She clawed at his back desperate for release as his thrust became erratic and harder. He drove into her harder and harder until she was screaming his name "Jace I'm gonna come just a little bit more...oh god Jace" he felt her walls clench around him but she wasn't ready to come yet. He pulled out completely before slamming into her deep and hard making them both moan then he felt a spray of liquid when she came, he followed soon after his body shaking.

He pulled out of her gently before collapsing next to her, her legs were shaking while she rode out her high, and she was breathing heavily. He lightly stroked her clit "oooh that feels so good" she moaned as she neared the end of her climax.

He reached over and wrapped his arms around her thin waist before pulling her against him, Clary felt weak, weaker than she'd ever felt. Her whole body was shaking from pleasure and she was certain she wouldn't be able to walk the next day. Then a wonderful thought struck her, no one was going to be home tomorrow they had a meeting with the other heads of the institutes, her and Jace wouldn't need to walk anywhere they could just do this again tomorrow morning.

**Authors Note- Okay so I hope you guys like it and right now it's just the one chapter but if anyone wants me to continue just leave a review or if there's anything I can improve on, this is my first lemon after all :) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Simon was nervous. More nervous than he'd ever been when meeting a girl, this girl was special, she was everything he wasn't. Isabelle Lightwood was brave, confident and never ceased to surprise him and by some incredible stroke of luck she'd agreed to go on a date with him, however it had to be really low key and just at the institute.

Simon was a bit nervous of just having a movie night with Isabelle since he had no idea what kind of movie she liked so he just brought some of his favorites.

From his collection he'd brought with him Risky business, knowing most girls swoon over Tom Cruise and the Breakfast Club since it was a classic, plus they weren't too nerdy that she'd be bored halfway through. He walked up the steps to her bedroom which was halfway down the hallway and he knew that if he'd needed to breath his breath would be coming in shaky nerve induced gasps.

He stopped just outside her door and lifted his pale hand to knock, seconds after he'd made contact with the wood Isabelle had the door open and was motioning for him to come in. "Took you long enough, I feel like I've been waiting forever" she said flopping down on her bed near the headboard away from the mini T.V she'd set up at the foot of the bed. "Sorry not all of us have runes to hide us from mundanes forcing us "_normal"_ folk to walk at a reasonable pace." he argued setting the movies on the bed and sliding his jacket off of his shoulders. "I don't really care what movie we watch so just put whatever you want on I'm sure whatever it is I'll be bored" she sighed dramatically her long hair sweeping over her shoulders since she'd left it down.

Simon kept his eyes locked with hers for a second before turning his attention to the DVD player,_ Izzy looks really freakin beautiful_, he thought to himself, this is going to be hard.

He shifted uncomfortably before finally starting Risky business deciding that most girls probably like watching Tom Cruise dance around in his underwear instead of a bunch of kids stuck in school over the weekend. He walked to the other side of the bed and laid down beside her before pressing play and making himself comfortable.

It was about half way through the movie when Simon noticed that Isabelle had been continuously glancing over at him, finally he decided to look at her at the same time, their eyes locked and instead of looking away like he thought she would she held his gaze her eyes never leaving his. "What is it?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

She tilted head her then moved towards him so their faces were mere inches apart, "I want to kiss you" she whispered her voice slightly shaky like she was nervous. Simon almost smirked until what she was saying clearly registered, she wanted him to kiss her which meant he should probably do that, he was a bit scared since he'd never really kissed anyone before but figured he may as well just go for it before he lost his nerve.

His eyes fell to her perfect lips with her bottom one being slightly bigger than the top one, he tilted his head the opposite direction she had and closed the space between them.

He pressed his lips against hers firmly and was surprised when slid her tongue into his mouth. Not wanting to be beaten Simon rolled so he was on top of her his hips in line with hers his arms holding her hands above her head. He broke the kiss moving his mouth to her neck where he could feel the pulse beating rapidly underneath the soft flesh, he began to suck on the sensitive area making her moan quietly below him.

Simon felt himself getting harder but tried to control it until she lifted her hips hard against his causing an amazing amount of friction that made him groan against her neck. His lips left her lips and moved down her collar bones to her breasts where he decided would be a good place to set up camp for a bit. He reached his hands down to the hem of her shirt then looked up at her, her breath was coming in fast and her cheeks were flushed, she nodded her head slightly and he pulled her shirt up and over her breasts.

After getting it over her head he stopped and kissed her hard before continuing to where he'd left off, he reached behind her and started to unclasp her bra, it was a deep purple with lace around the top and a single black rose above either nipple. He slid it off her shoulder placing a soft kiss on her arm then grasped her breast in his hand. She gasped at the sudden contact but pressed herself into him letting her head fall back against the bed, he brought his mouth down to her pink nipple and began to suck and tease it with his teeth making her moan then sift her fingers into his hair.

He switched breasts and used his other hand to rub and pull the nub he'd just worked until the other one was just as tight. He moved his kisses to her abdomen then to her hips where kissed just above the band of her pants nipping at the skin making her wriggle and squirm beneath him. He smirked then looked up at her, he wanted her to beg him to get there, so he slid back up her body and kissed her again, at first it was soft but soon it became heated and desperate, both of them trying to dominate the kiss neither one winning making it even more passionate.

His fingers were in her hair, at her waist, gliding up her body to her breasts. Isabell was struggling, she needed pressure or something against her or she was going to lose it and stupid Simon was playing with her. She lifted her hips to meet his but he pulled away and she felt him smile against her lips. This is stupid I want him but I'm not begging for it.

Taking control she spread her legs then wrapped them around his hips before pulling him down against her center hard. She let out a loud moan when he rolled his hips against hers making her shiver. They were both still wearing pants but that didn't stop either of them. Simon started grinding the hard lump in his pants against her causing her to gasp, with her legs still wrapped around his hips she mimicked his motion pulling their bodies up and down against each other until she couldn't take it anymore. "Simon please" she moaned when he rubbed over her clit.

He pulled away from her and in a fluid motion had both his pants and boxers off, he moved to her pants next practically tearing them off of her. She'd never seen this Simon, the Simon that wasn't afraid, that didn't question what he was doing this Simon was in control and as desperate for her touch as she was for his.

After removing her remaining clothing he climbed on top of her again and kissed her hard. He started his grinding motion again this time the feeling was ten times better with nothing in between their bodies, she used her hand and gently took his throbbing member in her hand then placed it between her legs, he wasn't inside of her but he was close which she could see was making him crazy. She slid him up and down the length of her core that was now dripping with arousal.

He groaned his whole body shuddering when she picked up speed with her continuous rubbing motion. He used his right hand and pushed her hips back down against the bed pulling away from her, he pressed his lips forcefully against hers then used two slender fingers and gently began to massage her clit. "Si-Simon" she gasped spreading her legs wider giving him better access, he ran his fingers along the inside of her thighs then around her entrance and back up to her clit, he added pressure making her squirm below him until he'd had enough teasing and slowly put his fingers inside of her. He only put them in a little bit just enough to make her head roll back and her hands tighten where they were holding the sheets, he pumped in and out slowly keeping close to her entrance, "deeper Simon" she moaned trying to move her hips in time with is hand but his other arm was holding her down.

He pushed his fingers in at an agonizingly slow pace until he up to his knuckles then slowly he pulled out and pushed back in.

Finally he couldn't wait any longer and sat up then positioned himself in between her legs, there was a light sheen of sweat coating her skin and her hair was splayed out on the pillow, never had Simon seen her look so beautiful.

He gently placed the tip inside of her then with a slight pause thrust his entire length into her core. She groaned and rolled her face into the pillow as he did it again this time with more force. "Ah Simon that feels so….. Ungh…. do that again" she gasped as he made a humping motion with his hips, his member rubbing against her walls.

He felt that he was near his end but couldn't finish just yet, he needed release and he could tell she did too by the way she'd whimper when he hit a certain spot. He took her thighs in either hand and lifted them so her legs were against his shoulders, he then rolled his hips again this time reaching deeper than he had before. He thrust into her hard then rolled, then pulled back and thrust again. "Si-simon I'm going to…..ah…..you're gonna make me….." she cried out as he slammed into her hard pressing himself deeply inside of her, he felt her walls clench then thrust one more time losing himself at the same time as her. She was shaking when he finally pulled out of her and he wrapped his arms around her, the shaking finally stopped and she was able to breath a bit more regularly, "Simon that was amazing" she said breathlessly reaching the end of her high. He pulled the covers back and they both climbed underneath exhausted and weak, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms both too tired to say goodnight.

**AU- So someone had asked or a Simon and Isabelle so I just kind of went for it, I know I'm not the best at writing lemons but I'm working on it, I hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clary woke up to Jace lying on her stomach his arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist his blond hair sticking up every which way, she smiled down at him and lifted her hands then gently ran her fingers through his feathery hair.

He stirred slightly then snuggled against her moaning quietly, she giggled at his reaction causing him to stir, she continued to massage his scalp until finally his eyes fluttered open slowly. He lifted his head and placed his chin on her lower abdomen just above her belly button and smiled "good morning" his voice was thick with sleep giving it a deep rumble that stirred something deep inside of her taking her back to last night, she felt a small blush stain her cheeks as she looked back at him and whispered "good morning".

How can someone be cute and seductive at the same time, Jace thought to himself trying to calm himself before he got too excited and started where they left off last night.

Clary lifted her hands and sifted her fingers through his hair again causing him to close his eyes, she giggled again but kept massaging "aw is Jace still sleepy?" she teased, he looked up at her and smirked. It was a smirk she knew well, it meant he was probably going to do something she wasn't going to like "Jace don't even think about doing whatever you're plan-" she was interrupted by him sliding up her body quickly taking both of her wrists in one of his large hands and holding her hands above her head, he then pressed himself tightly against her trapping her body under his then he lowered his lips so they were centimeters above hers.

She sucked in a breath and waited for his lips to meet hers but they didn't instead he kissed the corner of her mouth then moved so his lips were against her ear, "how do you know you won't like my plan" he whispered his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "It could be my best plan yet and you don't even want to find out what it is?" he questioned kissing the sensitive spot just below her ear. Her body arched into him but he pushed her back down with his hips and began to suck on the soft skin making her moan beneath him, he added pressure sending a new wave of shivers through her body and finally let go his lips giving a satisfying pop sound.

"This mark will let everyone know that you're mine" he whispered against her neck before kissing the small bruise tenderly.

He moved he mouth from her neck to her cheek where he kissed her gently he then placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth before positioning himself above her again his lips not quite meeting hers but floating just above.

He let go of her wrists and cupped her cheek, turning her face towards his, "you really are beautiful Clary, you're my angel" he said in the same seductive tone, finally he pressed his lips to hers lightly. This kiss was different from last night, it was lacking the raw passion this kiss was sweet and loving and all Clary needed to lose herself completely. She felt his tongue slide against the seam of her lips and she parted hers granting him access, she felt his tongue explore her mouth until he pulled away allowing them to breath. She wasn't ready for the kiss to end so she pulled him back down against her this time slipping her tongue into his mouth. Jace skilfully began to suck on her tongue making her moan into their kiss her back arching again this time he didn't push her back down but met her hips with his making him groan.

She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist pulling him down making friction between her legs. She felt a warm liquid slip out, Jace smirked against her lips then pulled back and looked at her, "hmm if I knew I'd had such an alluring affect on you I would've been doing this a long time ago" he teased pressing himself against her again, her head turned into the pillow as she stifled another moan.

Not wanting him to have the upper hand Clary using the new skills she'd learned in training flipped him so he was on his back and she was now straddling him her hands against his chest supporting herself. Jace's hands were on either one of her thighs and she felt him harden below her, it was her turn to smirk this time.

She sat still on top of him gauging how long he could hold out, after only a couple of moments she felt his length twitch causing him to groan "Clary" he groaned trying to lift his hips but she pushed him back down. "Not yet, I have a plan too" she taunted leaning forward on his chest to kiss him. She sat back the began to slowly grind against his throbbing erection, he'd been sitting up but after a couple strokes his head fell back against the pillow and his eyes were shut tight "fuck Clary" he moaned grasping her thighs tightly.

She continued her back and forth motion until she decided it wasn't enough she maneuvered down his legs and played with the waist band of his boxers, "hmm you're wearing a lot more clothes than I'd like" she looked up at him innocently, he felt himself twitch again and tried not to groan this time. She slowly lifted her hands and traced the abs that ran down his stomach, then she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his collar bone moving to his chest, she then kissed his lower abdomen just above the waist band of his shorts before her fingers were lightly stroking him through the fabric.

He sucked in a breath and started to move his hips in time with her hand, she kept her eyes on his as she lowered his boxers exposing his length then pulling them off completely. She crawled back up to him her breasts grazing his member forcing another groan to slip past his lips, she knew just what to do to drive him crazy. Her mouth was on his in a heartbeat but her hand had gone back to his cock her fingers travelling lower to play with every piece of him. Jace couldn't take it anymore and flipped them again so this time he was on top, he did as she'd done and started at her lips, he wasted no time however and went straight to her breasts. Taking the left one in his mouth he gently sucked and blew on the nipple until the small nub was perky then switched to the other breast swirling his tongue around the little pink circle. Her back was arched and her fingers were grasping the ends of his hair pressing him harder against her, she was moaning and squirming and Jace knew she was exactly where he wanted her, desperate for his touch. With his mouth still working on her breasts he slowly took his hands and traced it down her torso before he reached her clit. He moved his hand in small circles adding pressure in certain spots then running his fingers down her folds then backs up, he was just outside of her entrance when he added two digits. She was dripping wet his fingers were coated after a couple of good long pumps and it took all he had in him not to thrust into her harder than he had the night before, the thought made his already agonizingly hard cock throb even more insistently, he couldn't wait any longer. He positioned himself between her legs supporting himself with his arms. She gripped his biceps and wrapped her legs around his waist he lowered his face smashing his lips to hers before he slowly pushed into her.

He could feel her tense beneath him and pulled back even slower than he'd entered, he pumped in again but he still felt her tense. "What's the matter?" he asked looking down at her, her eyes were squeezed shut and she was breathing rapidly, "i-i-it still kind of...hurts" she said though gritted teeth.

Jace not wanting to hurt her let himself just sit inside of her for a moment before he pulled back slowly, he thrust back into her this time a bit more forcefully and this time her body reacted with pleasure, her legs spread wider than before and he felt her wrap her legs back around his hips from where they'd fallen earlier.

Soon it became her pulling him against her center using her strong legs to guide his hips to the spots that drove her wild, he pumped in and out of her quickly the sound of their skin slapping together echoing through the room. "Oh god Jace, right there" she moaned her lips quivering. His face was buried in her neck and her arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders, her hands moved to the base of his back and he felt her rake her nails up his skin making his eyes roll back in his head from the intense feelings of pain being mixed with pleasure. "Clary...I'm going Jace I can feel...ahhh" she pressed her face to his chest as her entire body shook, he felt her walls clench and then he came into her, he pulled back and pumped into her slowly a couple more times riding out the last of his high before collapsing on top of her his body exhausted.

He rolled off of her his breathing heavy and she continued to shake, he felt kind of proud he could get this reaction out of her, smiling her rolled to her his nose pressed against her neck and he held her until finally she'd stopped shaking and she was able to make complete sentences.

"We should probably take a shower" she suggested from where she was trapped underneath him, "good idea we'll go at the same time to save energy" he said, "Jace I don't think showering at the same time actually saves energy, I think that's just an excuse people use to shower with other people" "well then let's go channel our inner myth busters and test this theory then shall we" he wiggled his eyebrows before climbing off of the bed putting his obviously squat induced ass on display.

Clary threw her legs over the side of the bed just as he turned, she placed her feet to the cold floor then stood, she went to take a step but felt her legs give out and there was a horrible ache between her legs like she had a really bad bruise. Jace grabbed her before she hit the ground and pulled her against him supporting her against his broad chest, "I'm sorry Clary I didn't know I'd worn you out this much" he chuckled practically carrying her to the bathroom "How come you're fine?" she asked as he placed her on the counter and turned to start the shower "because Clarissa I'm not a novice" he grinned closing the shower door to capture some of the escaping heat, he turned to Clary who was now glaring at him.

He walked to her and put his hands on either side of her before leaning towards her, "believe me Clary I've never done that before" he whispered, he felt her shiver beneath him and kissed her cheek gently before scooping her up and sliding the shower door open before stepping in and placing her on her feet. "Now I was thinking I'll scrub you first, then my turn" he looked at her his brilliant gold eyes bright and his blonde hair dampening against his forehead with a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

**AU- So I was asked to do another Clace so here you guys go, please leave a review because that's literally where I get any if all of my motivation so be sure to leave a comment! Sorry if it isn't super good keep in mind I am a newbie at this :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Clary was alone in her room with her sketch pad balancing on her lap and her music playing softly from her stereo. She'd left Jace's 2 days ago and hadn't spoken to him since then; her mom had said they'd been spending too much time together and could use a break. Clary of course fought with her until she was blue in the face but once her mom had put her foot down she was pretty much screwed, so she'd resigned and gone to bed hoping to maybe convince her to let her go to the institute the next day.

When she woke up this morning neither her mom or Luke was home, she decided to just go to the institute until she noticed a note on the front door explaining in great detail how she'd be punished if she left so she decided it would be better if she did just take the day off from Jace but sitting alone in her room she found her mind wandering to their recent _''activities''_ and she felt herself missing him. Without realizing it she'd traced out the outline of his bed frame and had to tear the page out of her book to avoid drawing what could be happening on the bed.

Sighing she let her head fall back against the wall and took a couple deep breaths, she closed her eyes and saw his and when she tried to get her mind off of it she'd hear him whispering in her ear or feel the ghost of a kiss against her neck, wringing her wrists in frustration she threw her sketch pad to the floor and got up from her comfortable arm chair. Walking to her closet she pulled off her baggy t-shirt and slipped out of her jeans, she reached for the tiny sleeping shorts she wore when it was hot out and found one of Jace's shirts that he'd let her wear home once when it was raining. Slipping it over her head she threw her other clothes on the floor and walked to the kitchen with nothing to do, she opened the fridge but saw nothing that looked appetizing so went to the cupboard, after seeing there was nothing in there either she went back to the fridge in case she'd missed something.

She sighed and closed the fridge before plopping down on one of the tall bar stools and staring at her cell phone, it beeped twice signaling that she had a message and she snatched at it so quickly that it slid across the counter and landed on the hardwood floor.

Groaning she jumped off the stool and walked to where her phone was now lying face up, the message was from Jace and even without reading it she smiled as she bent to pick it up.

She opened it and looked at her phone quizzically _"are you hungry"_ it read. _Why the hell does he want to know if I'm hungry?_ She asked herself out loud. "He wants to know if you're hungry because he's hungry and was going to get something to eat"

Clary practically jumped out of her skin hearing his voice and threw her phone at him without thinking, it hit him in the shoulder but he didn't so much as flinch.

"Really Clary that's your weapon of choice? A cell phone, doesn't do much damage does it" Jace said placing a brown bag on the counter and reaching down to pick up her very abused mobile. "How'd you get in?" she asked not remembering buzzing anyone up, "I came through your window" he replied like it was nothing and went to the cupboard to grab some plates. "You climbed through my window? Why didn't you just ring the bell I would've let you up." she stated staring at him. "Well what's the fun in that? This is so much more Romeo and Juliet, you mother doesn't want you to see me, so I go to your balcony or in this case you fire escape" "How do you know my mom want me to spend time away from you?" she questioned taking a step towards him. "The only time you ever avoid me is when your mom tells you to" he answered simply, she saw his jaw tense and his shoulders slump slightly and could tell it bothered him. She took a couple steps towards him and put her hand over his until he looked at her "I don't want it to be this way" she said looking into his beautiful eyes "Neither do I" he replied turning his hand in hers and interlocking their fingers.

After eating they were both lying on the couch Clary's head resting in his lap while he ran his long fingers through her hair. She turned in his lap to face him but he kept his eyes locked on the TV, she stared up at him admiring his defined jaw line and the way his cheek bones dipped inwards making his face look even more angular.

"Clary why are you staring at me?" he asked not looking at her, "because I can" she answered smiling, he finally looked down at her a smile creeping across his own lips "is that so?" he asked leaning forward to kiss her, she reached her fingers up and wrapped her hands around the base of his neck holding his mouth against hers.

When he pulled away she sat up and brought their lips together again her leaning forward forcefully pushing him back against the couch. With her one hand on the arm rest to brace herself and the other against his chest she kept her lips locked with his, his hand found themselves a comfortable place on the small curve over her waist and she felt him pull his hips away from hers.

She guessed it was because he was getting turned on and didn't want her to feel that she had to do anything but she wanted to, more than he knew.

Taking control she pressed her hips to his causing him to let out a surprised moan that she muffled by sliding her tongue into his mouth. She continued to kiss him but started grinding her center against his until he started to copy the motion and she felt him grow stiff beneath her, she was getting wetter by the second and he almost sent her over the edge already by lifted up off the couch and rubbing his erection up against her.

He felt her reaction and deciding to be generous and pleasure her first he shifted to she was pressed snugly against his leg him offering her the perfect amount of pressure and friction. She continued her grinding motion against his leg bringing her hand down to the zipper of his jeans which she undid and thrust her hand into the opening where she proceeded to grasp his length and pump up and down through his underwear. "Fuck Clary" he groaned his eyes shut tightly and his hips bucked involuntarily. "Jace I think we should go to my bedroom" she said breathlessly pulling away from him her cheeks flushed and her hair pulled over one shoulder, he stood up his jeans now open and hanging loosely on his hips, he took her in his arms and let her wrap her legs around his waist before he started walking, she was kissing his neck sucking on the spot right below his ear and he felt himself twitch, he'd made into her room and not wanting to waste any time kicked the door closed behind him before pushing Clary up against it.

He put both his hands on either side of her head so his hips were the only thing keeping her pressed against the door.

His lips found hers and her hands were tangled in his hair, they were both breathing heavily and Clary pulled back to look at him "Jace I need you" she practically moaned her grip around his waist tightening, he looked up at her for a second before spinning them quickly and landing on top of her on the bed.

He didn't even give her a second to catch her breath before his lips were on hers again and his hands were fumbling with her shirt. He lifted it up and over her head before his hands went to her shorts which he slid off with ease before he climbed out of his own pants.

Clary brought her fingers down his hard chest to the hem of his shirt which she slowly slid up off of his body, with him still kneeling over her she kissed his chest and up his neck before bringing her hips up against his. He quickly positioned himself between her legs, holding his member in one hand before he looked up at her meeting her eyes with his. She smiled at him and bit her lip and he smirked back before very slowly he pushed into her.

He only put the tip in and took her small ass in his hands before pulling her the rest of the way. She moaned and turned her face to the pillow as he finally pushed the rest of the way until he was completely inside of her. He let out a quiet moan as he pulled back out then pushed back in slowly.

He felt her get wetter and leaned forward so his body was over top of hers, supporting himself with his elbows and forearms. She rolled her hips counter clockwise making his whole body jerk with pleasure and he felt her clench beneath him. "Oh god Jace" she moaned against his shoulder her hands wrapped around his biceps.

He thrust into her again his body slamming against hers she met his thrusts with her own her breath coming in quick gasps, he buried his face in her neck and tried to contain his moans, while she ran her hands up his arms and buried her fingers in his hair. She tugged at the ends and nipped at his shoulder, "Jace" she groaned against his shoulder "Fuck Clary" he forced out his voice shaking.

He brought his arm back making her arm drop and her hand fall to his side, he interlocked his fingers with hers and pushed his hips roughly against hers, her back arched into him and he felt her breasts press against his chest. His lips went to her neck where he sucked on the soft skin eliciting another long moan from Clary's perfect lips her other hand that was still in his hair tugged gently and she turned her head opening her neck to him.

Finally he felt her whole body stiffen and slowed his pace trying to last longer as much as he needed and wanted her, the way she moaned and arched against him causing him to twitch and harden. His thrusts became slower and more deliberate, he'd pull out and wait before thrusting back inside of her pressing harder and deeper into her center. "Harder" she whined lifting her hips and grabbing his ass with her hands pulling him against her, he smirked down at her and but stopped moving completely, she looked up at him and pouted "Jace" she whined again this time more insistent he hovered above keeping still but smirked down at her before lowering his face so his lips were beside her ear, "beg for it" he whispered his voice deep and seductive. When he pulled back to look at her she was smiling but she pulled him down again and wrapped her legs around his lower back, tangling her fingers in his hair she placed her lips right next to his ear and whispered back "make me".

Unsure if there was a way for him to win he conceded and thrust forward, Clary who was unprepared for his sudden movement curled in on herself her whole body jarring, "Fuck" she whimpered as his thrusts became erratic and harder.

Jace couldn't help but smile, it wasn't often that she swore and it only spurred him on as he felt himself nearing his climax. "Clary I'm going to...oh god Clary" he groaned wrapping his arm around her waist and grasping her tighter. "Jace….just a just a little bit nngh" she couldn't finish her sentence before her whole body tensed and her grip around his biceps became close to painful, he felt her walls clench and liquid seep between their bodies before he let himself go.

He thrust a couple more times riding out the last of his orgasm before rolling off of Clary so as not to crush her.

He felt exhausted and weak and he could tell Clary wasn't holding out much better the way her eyes were fluttering closed, but she kept forcing them open. He threw his arm over her waist and pulled her against him so their bodies were flush and took her smaller hand in his, she pressed her cheek to his chest and let out a contented sigh. "Jace" she whispered after he'd closed his eyes, "hmm?" he mumbled rubbing small circles on the small of her back with his thumb, "I love you" she whispered snuggling closer. No matter how many times she said it he still couldn't believe it, every time she whispered those three words his heart would jump and he'd have an irrational need to kiss her, so he tilted his head and kissed her forehead softly before whispering back "I love you too."

**Oh my gosh I had a total blond moment and didn't even write a chapter about them fooling around in the shower (face palm) There will be shower sex I promise! Pleas read and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Clary wake up" Jace shook her slightly from where she lay on his chest, it was dark out now and he figured her mom would be home in the next hour or so from her day with Luke so they only had a bit of time before he had to leave.

"Clary hey, you've got to wake up" he shook her again trailing his hands down her shoulders to her lower back. She snuggled closer against him turning her face into his chest "no" she groaned keeping her eyes shut. He laughed and scooted his body downwards so her face was in his neck "Come on you're mom is going to be home soon," "I don't care" she said into his neck wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her until she started laughing "Jace stop it" she said through fits of laughter "get off of me" she said pulling away from him smiling.

He sat up to where she was the sheets tangled loosely around his hips he placed his hands on the back of her neck and pulled her closer so his lips were gently brushing hers, she leaned forward and placed her lips against his. She felt him smile against her mouth and pulled back slightly "hmm do we have to get up, we could just stay here and forget about my mom and you could stay the night" she said softly burying her fingers in his hair and lightly massaging his scalp.

He moaned quietly and tilted his head back letting his eyes flutter closed, "mmm you're right we should just stay here" he let his hands fall so they were resting on her thighs and he squeezed gently "but I don't want to find out what your mom will do to me if she finds me here" he opened his eyes and looked up at her, she pouted and sat back staring at him letting her hands fall from his hair, "This is unfair, I want to see you all the time" she took his hand in hers and stared down at their interlocked fingers, he took his other hand and placed it under her chin before gently tilting her face towards him, "We can have that you know, be together all the time, forever" he said his voice low causing Clary to shiver, "what do you mean?" she asked as he slid his thumb over her bottom lip. "Marry me Clary" he stared at her and she stared back "sixteen is a little young don't you think?" she asked taking a deep breath. "It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow just promise me that one day I can make you mine forever" he gently stroked her cheek looking into her eyes, "promise me" he whispered, "I promise" she whispered back.

Jace leaned forward about to press his lips to hers when they heard a loud thud from outside "And I said 8 by the angel Luke your timing is about as bad as mine" they heard her mother say, "This isn't all my fault Jocelyn you could've checked your watch too" he replied, "Oh don't be so cranky we're home now….where do you think Clary is?" she heard her mom take a few steps towards her room, "hide!" she shoved Jace off the bed and threw the covers over her half naked self while Jace threw his pants on before quickly jamming himself in her closet and shutting the door.

Clary put her head to the pillow and shut her eyes hoping her mom would think she was asleep, her and Jace hadn't turned the lights on so her room was only illuminated by the street light that sat just outside her window and her mom had said it was after 8 so it wouldn't be that weird that she was in bed already. She opened her eyes a crack to see her mom pushing the door open and sticking her head in the room, she walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down beside Clary who had turned her face almost completely into the pillow, Jocelyn brushed her hair off her brow and placed a soft kiss on her temple before walking out and shutting the door quietly behind her.

Jace heard her walk away and could hear muffled conversation coming from the other room, Clary jumped out of bed and ran to the closet throwing the door open before dragging him to her window which she opened for him and looked at him expectantly, "see you tomorrow?" he asked his one leg already out the window, "see you tomorrow" she promised kissing him quickly before shutting the window behind him and crawling back under the covers.

* * *

The sun was making her room feel like a sauna so she kicked her covers off leaving her clad in her sleeping shorts and Jace's shirt. She stretched and yawned when she heard something. She climbed out of bed and pressed her ear to the door, "...Yes miss Fray I understand but I'm glad I have your blessing." she heard Jace's voice clearly, "Well you make her happy and as ridiculous as I think it is I do want what's best for Clary" her mom answered, "Take care of her Jace, and no funny business while I'm away" she warned before Clary heard the front door close.

Footsteps sounded towards her bedroom and she quickly placed herself behind the door, it was pushed open and she saw Jace poke his head in, "Clary?" She jumped at him from behind the door latched onto his back, seeming to know it was her he grasped onto her legs tightly and spun her around in a circle."Jace you're going to make me dizzy" she screeched from where she was hanging into his neck, "We wouldn't want that would we" he teased running them from her room to the kitchen where he plopped her down on the counter and put his hands on either side of her thighs.

"Hi" she said clasping her hands together in her lap "hi" he said before placing a quick soft kiss on her lips. "What were you and my mom talking about just now?" she asked her mind jumping back to earlier, Jace's entire face was lit up by one of the brightest smiles she'd ever seen and she couldn't help but smile back, "well are you gonna tell me or are you just going to sit there with that dumb look on your face?" she questioned tugging on his shirt sleeve impatiently.

"For starters my face...never looks dumb and second, this morning I asked your mother if I could marry you." Clary stared at him expectantly "and?..." she asked, "and...she said yes" Jace's voice was practically 2 octaves higher he was so excited, she smashed her lips to his and pulled him towards her. Her legs found their usual place around his hips and she smiled against his lips "I hope that wasn't your way of proposing to me" she giggled, "Please you deserve so much more than that, it will be a surprise though so you won't know when it's happening that way you can still act surprised." he smiled back at her, running the back of his hand along her cheek. "Well no matter when or where it happens, I'm keeping my promise, you and me forever" she pressed her forehead to his."Forever" he whispered before his lips were on hers again and he was carrying them over to the couch where he dropped so she was on top of him.

"We could have our own place" Jace offered from his spot beneath her, "and we could do this without being worried about getting caught" she said seductively bringing her lips hard against his making him moan. When she pulled away they were both a little breathless, "you know what you still owe me?" he asked reaching up to kiss her "what's that?" she looked down at him, "a shower" he smirked at her his eyes bright with mischief. "You're terrible" she teased but her eyes did cut to the bathroom, she didn't need a shower but she did know her mom wasn't going to be home until after 5 which gave them a good 4-5 hours, not thinking their shower would take that long she looked back at him and quirked her eyebrows, "race you." she jumped up off of him and ran to the bathroom taking her shirt off in the process Jace wasn't far behind his pants somewhere near the living room and his shirt tossed somewhere over his shoulder, she leaned forward and turned the water when she felt his hands gently slide up her back,

"by the angel Clary you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." he breathed out, she could feel his desire when he pressed his hard member against the back of her leg.

She turned to face him and bit her lip, without saying anything she led him into the shower the steam momentarily blurring her vision. She felt the water drip down her exposed back and run down her arms, she tilted her head back letting the water soak into her hair and run down her neck, Jace seizing the opportunity of her leaving her neck exposed pressed his lips to the soft skin and began to suck greedily.

Her fingers were tangled in his damp blond hair as she moaned quietly, she felt his length twitch against her leg every time she moaned, she let her hands caress lazily down his chest until she reached his hips. Then taking her right hand she started to massage up and down the length of his cock, he lurched forward not prepared for the sudden contact but quickly caught himself and he started thrusting in time with her hand, his hands made their way from her face to her most intimate area. He then proceeded to run his hands in small circles adding pressure when she moaned and nipping lightly at her shoulders.

Finally Jace couldn't help himself and he turned her while lifting her feet off the ground, he slammed their wet bodies up against the shower walls cool surface. Clary sucked in a breath shocked by his sudden aggressiveness but smiled down at him her hips against his, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and kissed him softly up his jaw to his lips.

His heart was beating rapidly as her tongue slid into his mouth and her hands fell from his shoulders to his hips where she pulled him harder against her. Their lips still pressed together he took his shaft in his hand and ran it up the length of her slit. She moaned loudly against his mouth, she arched against him pressing her breasts against his chest making him grow even more excited. She started thrusting her hips along with him until she was dripping wet. He lifted her up, her back against the wall before he slowly slid into her.

Her mouth opened in a silent O and her eyes fluttered closed, the water dripped down between their bodies making her nipples perky and so enticing that Jace couldn't help himself and he began to suck on the soft pink skin. She scratched from his lower back up to his shoulders before grasping his biceps tightly, "J-Jace" she breathed out her eyes still closed in ecstasy "I want nnhg, I want you to nnghg" she wasn't able to finish her sentence her brain was muddles with thoughts of what she wanted him to do to her, taking it upon himself to interpret theses thoughts he slide out of her before jamming his hips to hers, she held his arms tighter and her head fell back against the shower wall, liking her reaction he did it again slamming back into her feeling her walls clench. "Harder Jace, harder" she begged as he started thrusting faster, he was trying to go easy on her but smiled at his red headed girlfriend, he was impressed by how much she was willing to take from him and was more than happy to oblige.

Squeezing her waist he began thrusting faster and harder into her reaching somewhere deep inside of her making her moan his name over and over again, she was so tight, he was trying so hard not to cum yet.

"Clary..nggn….fuck you're perfect" he managed, she flashed a quick smile before her head fell into the crook of his neck. "Jace do that again", "Do what again?" he asked unsure of what he'd done differently. "That….that spot you hit" she moaned mid sentence "hit it again". Up for the challenge he thrust up but angled his hips and he felt her shake in his arms "yeah right there" she groaned biting her lip trying to stifle her moans.

He smirked but did it again pulling her down onto him harder, he felt her legs shaking but kept going. He latched onto her nipple and sucked feverishly his hands grasping her round ass as she bounced on his cock.

Finally he heard her let out a small squeak "Fuck Jace I'm gonna cum" she moaned, her fingers were fisted in his hair and her eyes were shut tightly.

He picked up the pace and thrust into her again and again her small form quacking beneath him and he hit a certain spot making her walls clench and he lost himself in the tight hold of her womanhood. He felt liquid slip down the length of his shaft and out from between Clary's legs, she was breathing heavily her mouth next to his ear and he felt her legs lose all strength from where they'd been wrapped around his waist. He slid them both down the wall so she was sitting in his lap and they sat there, the water falling on their shoulders their foreheads pressed together. Neither of them said anything but Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a gently kiss to his lips before pressing her forehead back to his.

**_A.U Yes I finally got a chapter up so sorry about the wait guys but you know how life is stupid work keeps getting in the way! Please read and review I'd appreciate any feed back!_**


	6. Chapter 6

A.U- So this isn't like my usual chapters because I had someone pm me and say in explicit detail how they wanted this chapter to go and said they wanted more drama, so sorry it's not up to par with my usual sex filled exploits but I hope that I pleased the lovely person who pm'd me (who'd like to stay anonymous). I promise next chapter back to the usual, unless you want more of this mixed with smut, in which case we'll talk ;)

Clary's mom was being extra moody lately and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Her mom basically gave her blessing for them to get married and then banned her from seeing him for awhile?

Her mom was gone most of the day with Luke so why she couldn't spend time with Jace was ridiculous, she had to spend her day sitting alone in her room. At first she was angry but as they days dragged on she grew more and more sad. She hadn't see Jace for weeks and he'd avoided all of her efforts to contact him. She'd called him, texted him, asked Magnus to tell him to call her, he still hadn't replied to anything, so all she had to do all day was sit and stew about what she may have done wrong.

It was day 14 and Clary had finally had enough. She rummaged through her closet until she found a plain white t-shirt and black jeans, she threw on some Keds, wanting comfortable shoes for the walk to the Institute and grabbed her bag.

Locking the door behind her she made her way down the steps to the front door of her building and waved a quick goodbye to her neighbour who was outside watering her plants. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder she turned left and made her way to the Subway to take the bus that would get her to the other side of town.

* * *

The train was busy today with an abundance of office workers heading to work, there were a few buskers making their way down the aisles but nothing out of the ordinary, every time Clary took the subway she had the feeling she was being watched but that's because on the Subway everyone is watching you.

They have nothing else to do on the long train ride, Clary on the other hand kept her head down and avoided looking anyone in the eye because there was no point in looking for trouble.

But the feeling of being watched stayed with her even after exiting the subway. She reached her hand to her pocket where she kept her stele but after repeatedly patting her pockets she realized she didn't have it. _Crap._ She mentally slapped herself. It was about a 20 minute walk to the institute from where she'd gotten off the subway and even though she thought it would be best to call Jace, she didn't bother pulling her phone out of her bag, he hadn't bothered to answer all week why start now!

She was passing an alleyway about three blocks from the Subway when she felt a strong pair of arms grab her. One large hand went to cover her mouth and the other was wrapped around her waist pulling her farther back into the shadows hiding her from any potential passerby's on the street.

She kicked and squirmed but the mans arms tightened around her until she was forcefully smashed into a brick wall. She felt her head bang painfully against the hard surface black spots dotted her vision but she quickly blinked them away. The man who'd grabbed her was tall and had sandy blond hair that fell against his forehead, he was wearing a tight t-shirt exposing his large chest and built arms. He smirked at her before leaning in closely and placing his mouth close to her ear,

_"mmm your brother wasn't kidding you are beautiful"_

he purred making her clench her fists in rage. "Get away from me" she seethed trying to push him away from her but all he did was laugh and press himself harder against her.

_"You are a fiery one I'm going to have fun breaking you"_

he laughed again pulling her forward before smashing her against the wall again making her wince. She slumped forward and tried to push off the wall but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

_"Where's that boyfriend of yours? Hmm I though you were always together, I got really excited when I saw that he stopped coming around. But it would have been so much more fun with him here watching you squirm helplessly beneath me, him being able to do nothing about it."_

His mouth came towards hers but she turned her head quickly, so his lips pressed roughly against her cheek instead.

_ "Don't fight it Clary it will only be worse for you"_

he threatened taking her face aggressively in his hand and turning her cheek before slamming his mouth to hers. She bit his lip until she tasted blood causing him to yelp pulling away.

_"You fucking bitch, you're going to regret that"_

His chest was pressed painfully close to hers but he managed to slip his hand up her shirt and started to roam her torso. She screamed and cried out squirming and pushing him but he was so strong and so angry that it was no use, he pulled at her shirt until it tore free and she was left in only a bra and her jeans. He went to unfasten her jeans but when he bent over she took the opportunity to knee him hard in the nose and run towards the opening of the alley._ I have to at least get to my bag_. She thought to herself running to where he'd thrown it against the opposite wall. Throwing open the lapel she reached inside and dialed Jace's number, she heard the stranger racing towards her but she continued running down the alley her phone clasped in her hand. It rang once, then twice and finally after 14 days he picked up his phone.

"Clary I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you it's just…"

"Jace help!"

she interrupted as she was quickly grabbed from behind again and dragged back down the alley.

"Jace I'm in the alley-"

the man stomped on the phone cutting her off. "Get away from me" she screamed hitting him over and over in the chest. Her attacker got annoyed and lifted her in the air before throwing her against the ground, he straddled her hips and started hitting her over and over again. Despite her attempts at covering her face she could already feel a bruise starting on her cheek, after giving up on her face he proceeded to bruise her torso. She felt rocks digging into her shoulder blades and back but that didn't stop her from wriggling and squirming desperately trying to get out from under him.

Suddenly he was tackled off of her. She scrambled away until her back was against the wall and she pulled her knees to her chest as she looked to see who had saved her.

Jace was on top of the guy hitting him relentlessly with his fists, the other man flipped them and got to his feet before taking a stele out of his pocket and creating some type of rune causing a bright light to flash and blind them momentarily.

When Clary opened her eyes Jace was standing across the alley, he spun in a quick circle looking for the stranger but saw that he'd gotten away. He was so angry that he lifted his fist and slammed it against the brick wall over and over until he was out of breath. Clary sat where she was and watched him, she hadn't seen him in weeks and he looked different. His hair was longer and messy, his arms looked bigger like he'd been working out more than usual and he was wearing his black training pants and a white t-shirt almost the same outfit Clary had been wearing earlier.

With that thought in mind she looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt, looking a ways down the alley she saw her shirt in a dirty heap torn to pieces. Unable to control herself she let a sob slip past her lips. Her body was shaking and she couldn't stop, she felt dirty, disgusting and used. It could've been worse but the fact that her brother had sent that man to hurt her disgusted her. Jace seeming to notice her for the first time stood there staring at her.

He heard Clary sob and turned to look at her. Her mom had come to talk to him a couple weeks ago and asked him to ease off with his constant visiting, she said she didn't want Jace to be her daughters whole world. He don't know what it was about Clary's mom but she seems to be waiting for him to let her down, and now because of her stupid rule he did let Clary down and it was all Jocelyn's fault.

He clenched his hands into fists as he looked at her curled up in a ball her whole body shaking, bruises lining her body a huge purple mark on her right cheek. He wanted to punch something, or kill something but looking down at his Clary he wanted to take back the last two weeks. He should've ignored her mom and answered his phone when she called, he should've listened to Magnus when he said Clary needed someone to talk to, but he wanted so bad to prove to Jocelyn that he wouldn't let her looking at Clary he hated Jocelyn, he went against his better judgement and listened to her and that would be a decision he'd forever regret.

He walked over to her slowly removing his shirt in the process so she could cover up and he knelt down so he was in front of her. She was whimpering quietly and trying hard not to cry, she tilted her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face to hide from him.

"Hey Clary" he said softly lifting his hand to brush her cheek lightly. She flinched and pulled away from him. Reluctantly he lowered his hand and slowly handed her his shirt. She grasped it in her hands before quickly sliding it over her head and curling back in on herself.

Jace heard footsteps and turned to look down the alley, Isabelle and Alec stood near the entrance looking into the darkness, Jace waved them over and they joined him to kneel in front of Clary. Isabelle glared at the two boys with a stern look until they both stood and took a couple steps back. Very slowly Izzy wrapped her arms around Clary's shoulders and helped her to her feet, Clary's pant leg had a tear up the side showing a large gash along her calf making it harder for her to walk. She leaned heavily against Izzy the entire walk back to the Institute the two boys following from a couple paces behind.

"What happened?" Alec whispered making sure the two girls couldn't hear him. "Some ass hole was hurting her" Jace whispered back his rage from earlier returning. "What did you do to him?" Alec asked concerned, "Not enough" he answered as they climbed the steps to the Institute.

Isabelle took Clary straight to the infirmary and closed the door not allowing the boys to come in, so they sat in the library anxiously waiting for any news. After a couple of minutes Izzy came out holding the clothes Clary had been wearing,

_"Alec call your boyfriend I've done everything I can and used a healing rune but Magnus could do something about the bruising on her cheek."_ Alec pulled his phone out of his back pocket and hastily dialed the warlock's number, Jace went to walk around Isabelle but was stopped by her hand on his chest. "Where do you think you're going" she asked shoving him back into the library. "To see Clary and make sure she's all right" Jace answered trying to walk around her again. "Oh no you're not, guys are the last thing she wants to see right now" Isabelle said raising her voice. "Well she'll want to see me" he countered "No she doesn't, I already asked if I should send you in" Jace looked at her bewildered. "Don't you get it you ditched that poor girl for two weeks, not calling, texting or anything. She was coming over to apologize thinking she'd done something wrong, all because you wouldn't man up and talk to her." Izzy fumed.

Alec stepped in between them as Jace slowly lowered himself to the couch. "Isabelle you can't possibly blame Jace for this, Jocelyn clearly said-" she interrupted him, "Screw Jocelyn she just wants to control Clary's life and look where it got her" Isabelle never liked Jocelyn, she used to think she was a strong, opinionated shadow hunter but she treated Clary like a 3 year old and controlled every aspect of her daughters life. Jace dropped his head in his hands tugging at the end of his hair "She's right Alec I could've stopped it, if I'd just talked to her none of this ever would have happened." Jace felt his lip quiver but swallowed hard, he wouldn't let them see him like this, he was angry.

Angry at Jocelyn angry at Sebastian and angry at himself for not being there for Clary. They stood there in awkward silence looking at Jace as he paced back and forth stewing in self hatred. "You guys decent?" Magnus asked knocking lightly before stepping into the library. Alec nodded his head in the warlocks direction and motioned for Izzy to explain everything. After hearing what happened Magnus demanded to be led to the infirmary to see to Clary, Jace followed them but stood outside the door accompanied by Alec who stared after his boyfriend as he disappeared behind the heavy oak doors.

Jace slid down to the cold floor bringing his knees to his chest and placing his arms lazily across his knees then slammed his head painfully against the stone wall. Alec looked at him from across the hall as Jace continued with his self abuse until he couldn't take it anymore and put his hand between Jaces head and the wall.

Jace opened his eyes and looked at his parabatai, "and what are you doing?" he asked eyeing the dark haired boy. "Hurting yourself won't erase what happened Jace, and it won't help Clary."

"Oh because we both know how great I am at helping Clary." he cast his eyes to the floor and wrung his wrists. "I-I just need to see her, I need to see that she's okay." Jace said it quietly, pleadingly something Alec wasn't used to. It seemed Clary was the only who got to see this side of Jace, the fragile side of him that could be so easily broken, him being this open with Alec was worrisome but he clasped him on the shoulder and looked into his eyes. "She's going to be okay, she's a fighter that girl, and from what I've heard quite a fiery little thing" Alec winked down at his friend.

Before Jace could ask about the wink the door opened and Isabelle and Magnus slipped out, "she's ready to see you now Jace, but be gently she has some serious bruising." Magnus explained taking a not so subtle step towards Alec. Jace opened the doors and went to step in before he turned and asked over his shoulder "so what was that wink about?". A furious pink blush spread through Alec's cheeks as he looked him in the eye and answered "the walls of this institute may be demon proof Jace….but they aren't sound proof."

Jace felt his face get hot but not wanting to show his embarrassment sent a cocky wink towards friend before stepping into the infirmary.

Clary was propped up in the bed three pillows behind her back and one under her feet to keep her legs up. Jace walked slowly towards her before stopping at the edge of her bed, her hair was splayed across the pillow fanning her beautiful face. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything he just stared at her, she opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly and chewed on her bottom lip.

Finally she looked up tears brimming her eyes, her voice shook when she said "I'm sorry"

Jace looked at her perplexed she_ was apologizing to him?_

"I'm sorry I never should have come, if I'd just given you your space then...then-" she choked on the last word as her body was wracked with sobs. Jace rushed to her side and wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders holding her tightly, she wrapped her small hands in the fabric of his shirt and she cried. Jace felt tears spilling over his own cheeks, he'd promised to protect her, he vowed to never let anyone hurt her, and he'd failed.

Clary was hurt because of him. She looked up at him her beautiful eyes shining with tears and he lifted his hands to stroke her soft faintly bruised cheek "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you" he swallowed trying to put up a brave front for Clary but seeing her here so frail, so scared, so broken he couldn't keep himself together. He pressed her cheek to his chest and held onto her tightly pulling her covers up to her chin. Ten to fifteen minutes had passed when Magnus came in saying Clary needed rest, but she was already asleep on Jace's chest letting out the occasional whimper. Magnus insisted he leave but he just turned his back to the warlock and tucked Clary safely in his arms and said nothing until the older man left. Never would he let anyone hurt her again and he prove it to her no matter what Jocelyn says.

** READ AND REVIEW BEAUTIES AND I'LL UPDATE SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7

Despite everything that happened the night before Clary woke up with a smile on her face when she felt the familiar hard chest she was using as a pillow. She nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck and felt him stir awake, one of his hands slid down her arm and his fingers linked with hers. His other hand was tangled in her hair while hers with wrapped around his waist.

He groaned quietly before tilting his head forward and placing a sweet kiss to the top of her head, "morning", his voice was deep and thick with sleep which only made Clary realize how much she'd missed him these past weeks. She squeezed him tight before lifting her head to place her chin on his chest. He sucked in a quick breath noticing her still slightly swollen cheek, a new wave of guilt hitting him and gently brushed his fingers over the remainder of the bruise that stained her porcelain complexion.

"I-I'm so sorry Clary, I should have been there ..none of that should have happened, it's all my fault"  
he felt tears threaten but blinked them away, Clary on the other hand let hers spill freely, her lip quivered making Jaces heart break all over again.

"It's not your fault Jace, I shouldn't have left my apartment, not without calling you first...it's just that...that"

Jaces lips were on hers to stop her from continuing when he pulled away she was looking at him confused.

"Don't you dare...don't you dare blame yourself for this Clary. What that...that monster did to you is not your fault" his voice shook with anger he would not let her think this was her fault. No one could ever think it was their fault having something like that happen to them. She lifted both her hands up and placed them gently on either side of his face before kissing him on the cheek, her hands traveled back down his chest to intertwine her fingers with his again. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before settling her head back down and closing her eyes.

Looking down at her she looked tiny, and frail something Jace wasn't used to seeing Clary as, she always looked so strong and confident. His thoughts were interrupted when the infirmary doors were pushed open and Magnus came strutting in his dark haired boyfriend following close behind.

"Alright love birds separate so I can have a look at Clary"

Magnus ordered stopping at the foot of the bed, "make me" Jace countered pulling Clary closer to him and burying his face in her neck.

"Don't tempt me boy" Magnus threatened. Jace groaned but slid off the bed not letting go of Clary's hand and staying close to her bed side. Magnus ran his hands over her remaining bruises, the ones one her arms and legs cleared up but the one on her face only lightened. "Alright Clary let's go for a walk and see how that leg is doing", Magnus suggested getting up from where he'd been seated at the foot of the bed. Jace had forgotten all about her leg and winced when he saw the stitches running up her calf. She slung her legs over the edge of the bed and placed her feet to the cold floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her off of the bed. They took a couple of tentative steps before she let go of Jaces neck and made her way across the room. Putting pressure on it didn't seem to bother her much so Magnus deemed her fit to walk around.

Isabelle came in moments later with some extra clothes for her to wear and sent the boys out of the room while she got changed. Grudgingly Jace complied but refused to go any farther than the door, so Isabelle gave him a good shove forcing him out of the room.

"How you doing?" Izzy asked from the other side of the changing screen, while Clary got dressed "I'm fine"  
she called out pulling the screen aside now wearing a nice floral top and plain blue jeans. She smiled at Isabelle, readjusting her top and flattening her hair. The older girl grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her towards her in a very rare hug. Clary stiffened but hugged her back before stepping away and looking at her "what was that for?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "You've been through a lot and I wanted to comfort you; don't expect much more of that" Isabelle scowled leading the way out of the room to where the boys were waiting in the hall, with Clary trying to suppress a smile following behind Isabelle.

When Clary stepped out Jace had his eyes closed and was beating his head mercilessly against the stone wall while Alec was leaning next to Magnus on the opposite wall shaking his head.

Clary walked up to him and put her hand between Jaces head and the wall making Alec laugh. Jace opened his eyes after hitting her hand instead and looked over at her as she shook her hand from having it smashed against the stone, "by the angel Clary why would you do that" he scowled before gently taking her hand and massaging it, "me? Why the hell are you hitting your head on the wall?"  
she countered snatching her hand back.

They were caught in a staring contest neither willing to give up first until Alec stepped in and pulled Jace backwards by the collar making him yelp and turn quickly throwing him against the wall. Alec kicked off the wall landing in front of his parabatai and smirked "oh Jace you're losing your touch",

"Why you no good little-" Jace fumed lifting his fist when Magnus intervened and pulled his boyfriend against his chest. "Okay sweetie let's head out you promised me a day at the museum" The warlock rushed him and Magnus down the hall and towards the front door away from any potential conflict.

"I should kill that little-" Clary pressed her lips to his interrupting his little tirade and making Izzy gasp. "Oh gross get a room you two" she stomped down the hall in the opposite direction, heading towards the training room. Clary pulled away but stayed on her tip toes so his mouth was hovering over hers, and sifted her fingers through his hair, "why do you always have to be so violent?" she teased reaching up and kissing him softly. She felt Jace smile against her lips before his hands slid to her waist.

"You never complain when I'm rough with _you_" he whispered to her low and seductively. She raised her eyebrows at him and then bit her lip in that cute little way she did when she was about to challenge him in some way. "You call that rough?" she whispered mischievously leaning in close to his ear, before nipping his earlobe playfully. Jace turned his head, tilting it downwards to kiss her neck beside her jaw. "Don't test me Clarissa" he growled backing her up into the wall. "Wouldn't dream of it" she replied innocently. Not wanting to disappoint, Jace lifted Clary and carried her the 6 doors down the hall to his room, he kicked open the door before pressing Clary up against it.

His lips were on hers while his hands roamed her thighs, her ass, her hips. Little warning bells were going off in the back of his head that he should stop, and doing something like this so soon after what had happened to Clary wasn't a good idea.

He was about to pull away and voice this opinion when Clary slid her tongue down his throat and her hands found a comfortable place down the front of his pants. All rational thought left his head as her hand took up a rhythm and she began to generously massage his member. He pressed her hard against the door and could feel her heart speed up, it started beating even harder when his hands reached up under her shirt. He could tell she was starting to get nervous but damnit she went and distracted him making it hard to stop, he did however manage to slowed down and let his hands glide down her sides.

She turned her head to the side and her breath was coming in short gasps. Jace mentally slapped himself for going on ahead when he knew he should have stopped himself. Her hands were now grasping his shoulders and her eyes were squeezed shut while she tried to calm down. Gently taking her hands from his shoulders he led her to the bed and had her sit down before he ran to grab her a glass of water, when he came back she was leaning against the head board wiping away a few lingering tears. He came very close to throwing the glass of water at the wall, because seeing her upset because he was too stupid to think about her first was more than he could take. He clenched his fist and tried to just focus on making sure she was okay, him getting worked up every time he saw her wasn't going to do either of them any good.

Sitting on the edge of the bed,Jace led the cup to her mouth and had her take a couple sips while he gently tucked her hair behind her ear, when she was finished he took the cup and placed it on his night side table and then he looked at her. They sat there in silence their eyes locked until a loud knock sounded at his door.

"Alright guys we've got lunch on the table and if you've been doing what I think you have then you'll be hungry." Isabelle called through the door,

"does no one in this establishment have any decency" Jace started until he looked over and saw Clary trying to stifle a giggle, "oh you think that's funny do you?" Jace questioned his look of shock turning into a smirk. "Well if that's so funny then you won't mind me telling them all about our little shower together, I mean if them knowing this much about our personal life was funny then telling them this will be hilarious" Jace said making his way towards the door. Clary ran at him but he was too quick and was out the door and running down the halls to the kitchen.

Clary ran after him close behind and proceeded to run right into him when he stopped after having reached the kitchen.

"Children, children, please no running in the house" Magnus chided. "Oh now look what you've done you two, Clary's stitches ripped."

Clary looked down at her leg and there was a small trickle of blood painting her white skin. Magnus sighed but knelt next to her and ran his hand along the stitches until the blood had disappeared and he deemed the stitches walkable. "No more of this you two, Clary missy you take it easy until that leg of yours is healed." Alec smiled at Magnus as he took his seat next to the younger boy and began reading the paper.

Clary walked around the large island that sat in the middle of the kitchen and hoisted herself up onto the marble counter top while Jace grabbed a couple plates to eat. "Oh Clary I have your bag for you, it's been buzzing all morning" Isabelle said handing her, her messenger bag. Clary's phone was smashed yesterday so why it was buzzing was beyond her, until she remembered her mom had stuck her old cell phone in her bag in case of "emergencies".

Looking down at the old phone she scrolled through the menu until she found the voice mail box, there were 35 missed calls and 13 voice mails. Jace stared at her intensely while she took a deep breath and selected the first message. She heard her mothers shrill voice screeching into the receiver, telling her to call if she didn't plan on being home and asking why her other phone was "disconnected", and then saying that she better not be with Jace. Isabelle looked up from her spot at the table and laughed "Someone's in trouble when they get home." Jace tilted her chin to look at him and gave her a reassuring smile, no matter what he wasn't letting Clary out of his sight this time.

**A.U- I would just like to say thank you so much to everyone that's reviewing you honestly have no idea how happy it makes me to see that you take the extra time after reading my story to then add a comment or idea! I cherish everything you guys say so keep on reviewing 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.U- This chapter is literally just a filler so sorry about the lack of action (in any form of the word) ;)**

Walking up the steps to her apartment Clary took a deep breath to calm herself, she was not ready to go inside and suffer through whatever punishment her mom was about to throw at her, Jace gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled down at her.  
"Everything will be fine" he whispered to her brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "promise?" she asked taking another step towards the door, "promise" he replied dropping her hand and taking a seat on the front steps.

They'd decided on the walk over here that Jace would wait outside in case her mother was in the maiming mood, and since Jocelyn already wanted to rip Clary's face off she wasn't going to risk having any other limbs torn off because she'd brought Jace with her.

She walked up the stairs slowly trying her hardest to prolong the inevitable, plus she could already hear her mom yelling at Luke about her from down the hall. She reached the door and took another deep breath before turning the knob and walking into the living room, her mom was standing in front of Luke who was sitting on the couch and looked like he was grateful she was there, her mother on the other hand looked like she wanted to light Clary on fire and throw her down the fire escape.

"Where. Were. You." Jocelyn annunciated each word taking a step closer until the only thing between them was a small side table next to the couch. "I'm sorry mom I was ju-"  
"Sorry doesn't cut it young lady" her mom interrupted, "I was up all night worried sick about you because you didn't even have the decency to call, were you with Jace?" she spat his name like venom which made Clary angry, Jace has done everything he could to prove to her mother that he is beyond worthy of her respect and if she couldn't see that then Clary couldn't respect her.

Pulling her shoulders back and taking a deep breath she stared into Jocelyn's eyes and bit out "If you can't get it through your head that I am in love with Jace and nothing you say or do is going to change that, then I can't be around you anymore."

Jocelyn stared at her, eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. "Excuse me, you'd choose that...that insolent boy over your own mother." she fumed taking a dangerous step towards Clary, it was enough to get a worried Luke off of the couch. "I didn't want to mom but you've given me no choice and at least Jace wants me to be happy, the same can't be said for you" she felt tears brim her eyes but quickly blinked them away she wouldn't give her mom the satisfaction.

Turning on her heels she stormed to her bedroom and threw open her closet door, she grabbed her backpack and started jamming as much clothes as she could fit and then throwing her art supplies into her messenger bag. "And what do you think you're doing?" Jocelyn glared at her from the doorway. "I can t stay here anymore mom, everything I do for you is wrong and it's exhausting trying to keep up. I get in trouble if I'm home, I get in trouble when I'm not home." she trailed off "and I don't want to do it anymore so until you can grow up and accept that Jace and I are together I won't be coming back." pushing past Jocelyn she ran down the front steps with her bags in tow and burst through the doors.

Jace got up startled at first but seeing how upset Clary was his concern was quickly replaced with anger, "what did they do?" he was clenching and unclenching his fists and took a protective step towards her, "mind if I move in early?" she asked hoping he'd say yes because in all honesty she hadn't really thought this through. Jace looked bewildered and grabbed her bags for her, "did you really need to ask" he smiled softly at her before leading the way back to the subway so they could return to the institute.

Clary was quiet the entire ride back and Jace kept glancing over at her until she finally looked back, "stop staring at me" she looked over and smiled, "You okay?" he asked in all seriousness causing the smile to fade "Yeah I'm fine" she quickly looked away trying not to cry. As mean as her mom's been the last little while and even though she couldn't understand her feelings for Jace she was still her mom.

Jace didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride he just took her hand in his and held it until they reached their stop.

It was getting dark when they got off the subway and the wind had picked up, Jace slid off his jacket and wrapped it around Clary's shoulders and walked with his arm around her waist pulling her close to his side. The streets were fairly quiet and Clary was so consumed with her thoughts she would have walked into a street lamp if Jace hadn't been there to stop her, to say the least he was thankful when they finally reached the steps leading up the institutes large doors.

Deciding Clary needed some time alone he walked them to the library and led her to one of the many comfy chairs that sat near the window, he pulled a table up so it was at arms length and told her he'd be right back.

He made his way quickly down the hall to the dimly kitchen where Isabelle and Simon were up trying to make some type of brownie looking thing, it didn't look like they were getting much work done since Isabelle kept nibbling his ear, he walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge, after selecting a variety of fruit he cleared his throat before taking his head out of the fridge just in case their ear nibbling had escalated.

Isabelle with her lips still firmly planted on Simons neck made a sound of disapproval like she wasn't even surprised he was there and Simon kept focused on pouring batter into a tray. "Don't mind me just grabbing some food, but you two do know the kitchen really isn't the best place for that, I eat here" he said earning a blush from Simon and a glare from Izzy, backing out of the kitchen he said "just think Izzy, how would you like it if my bare ass was where you eat your cereal" this time even Isabelle blushed, with a smirk he turned away from the two and made his way back to the library to find Clary sitting right where he'd left her.

Walking over to the table he'd placed in front of her he set out all of the food he'd brought and took a seat next to her then smiled, "What will it be my love, some fruit maybe some crackers, I was in the spoiling mood tonight so I brought options."

Clary laughed at him before picking up a handful of grapes and popping them in her mouth, "ah I could get used to this" she smirked leaning back, Jace only smiled at her, all he'd wanted for the longest time was to be able to spend every minute with Clary and even though it wasn't under the best of circumstances he now gets to wake up to her beautiful face every morning.

They sat in the library for a couple hours talking and laughing until Clary's eyes started to droop and she looked like she could fall asleep any second. She hadn't slept the night before because of her encounter in the street and she was under a lot of stress so when Jace went to get her to her feet to take her to his room, she could barely stand up straight.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he half lifted half carried her down the hall to his room, he placed her on the bed before gently taking her shirt off and grabbing one of his own so she had something to sleep in. She was too tired to care and let him fuss over her until he deemed her fit for bed, removing his street clothes he threw on a pair of what Simon always referred to as "lounge pants" and took off his shirt, he crawled into bed next to Clary.

She snuggled close to his side and wrapped her small hands around his waist, his arms wrapping tightly around her shoulders, "I love you Jace" she yawned pressing her nose into his chest. Smiling down at her he whispered back "I love you too". He didn't know if she heard him so he bent forward and placed a soft kiss to her temple before settling back against the pillows.

**BTW- Your reviews make me so happy you have no idea keep em' coming you guys! 3**


End file.
